undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Dead Weight/Issue 25/@comment-23785492-20180907204547
AHHHHHHHHHHH WADDUP, what is this??? comments on people's stories on ufsw? It isn't as likely as you'd think anymore HAH GOT EM Gawd I haven't done this in a while, it always sucks usually but its gonna suck even more since I aint wrote a comment in like a year so rip, its fine its gonna be great, its gonna be the best comment and all that. Apparently you hate this issue and phew apparently the old issue sucked too by my comment lmao that doesnt bode well but its fine, its ur birthday so we're gonna have a fun time, probably. Either that or it'll make me want to stop reading Dead Weight again like Jessica's STUPID death. Phew, first scene back and its flake in bed???? oooh bois its the dream, its actually a dream too but dont worry I'm having a dream too *insert the heart eyes* Also lmao is flake's girlfriend still being played by miley cryus, I totally forgot that it was a thing. Also also "legs under her bottom" pfft be brave and call it an ass what is this 5th grade GAWD Wasn't Sally like one of the last people in the RV lmao, did the other like 20 people just be like "nah i dont wanna drive" when they entered first??? Melissa already checking out Sally, icons. I love it. Girls x girls and all that. Carlos ur being replaced. Bri x sally otp is cancelled! The group should become like Kenny and jsut be focused on getting a boat, the ocean is fine. Just focus every issue from now on to get a boat. Grace please I know I said your an angel like ages issues ago but your not actually an angel so you cant kiss wounds away, your also not allowed to show the otp between you and flake since PURRY is rude who cannot appreciate the true otps D; We're getting some Abraham and Tanya focus while they are conviently in a car with a bunch of kids???? suspcious, especially since either Tanya or her girlfriend died in a car with kids in the original version, gawd why are u going to do this to me purry, AGAIN. JESSICA JUST DIED, even death herself wants a break from you. :( . *sigh at removing that seatbelt* cant wait for the crash HAHAHAHAHAHA Also Abraham and Tanya are m/m and w/w solidarity you cant kill either of them off, just saying, you cant do it, it would break the rules so don't you do it!! MARK WHAT THE FUCK MARKKKKKKKKKKK I hate him Sabrina's just sitting there thinking to herself "wow i was the one who didn't cause the trouble this time???" idk its been a while since I read dead weight but I feel like I remember her being trouble somehow lol ALSO ALSO WHERE THE FUCK IS SCRAP, you couldn't even put scrap in this issue what is this issue good for then :( That's it though and as I said on discord it was uhh a lot shorter than I expected haha, I don't know up until today I thought I had like four issues of Dead Weight to catch up on so actually catching up on Dead Weight and only having read like 2 scenes was sad but its fine, you have another issue coming soon so phew I can't wait to die because your going to kill off YET ANOTHER lesbian. At least we got Flake in bed though and development in our otp of Flake x Grace with a side of Robbie. We'll get there bois, I believe in the threesome so don't be a coward and do it!!! I don't know how else to rate this issue though lol I'm sorry, it was decent, we're moving forwards and we left Connor's bad ass, not badass just bad ass, behind so i can't really hope for anything else OTHER THAN SOME SCRAP SCENES. I'm fine, I just want some Scrap. :(